Need You Now
by JustAmazing
Summary: Random title because I couldn't think of one. Puckleberry oneshot "None the less, he needed to find out what was going on with her and he needed to find out soon." Puck notices that Rachel is having an off day but doesn't know why. FLUFFY


**Puckleberry one shot.**

**Summary: Puck notices Rachel is having an off day but doesn't know why.**

**A/N: First things first, HI GUYS. I'M ALIVE. So this is my first one shot in a while and I miss PR so much. I'm not sure if there are stories on here like this and there probably is so I'm sorry, don't think I'm jocking your idea. Also, we're pretending that December 18****th**** isn't a Saturday. Let's say it's a Friday. XD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL BERRY!**

His day starts in typical Noah Puckerman fashion. He hits snooze over and over again on his alarm clock, until his mother has to come into his room and force him to get up. He fights with his little sister over the bathroom, because she likes to take like a fucking hour every day in there. He eats the breakfast his Ma made him, and he drives his little sister to school [the kids on the bus are ass holes and pick on her. He loves his sister so he drives her.]

When he arrives at school, everything is the same as it always is. Random kids he couldn't care less about lingering in the hall ways talking about the latest scandal which he didn't give a fuck about. The only scandal he'd ever cared about was Quinn and the baby because it wasn't just Quinn's baby, it was his too. And now that that was over, he didn't really have to listen to it anymore.

Except, he kind of does, because for some unknown reason he likes to hear the shit people say about Rachel Berry. Berry was crazy as all hell and really fucking annoying- he would know- but she was kinda cool at the same time. He was just now beginning to realize why Finn even bothered with her in the first place. But whatever, he didn't like Berry like that, and he never would. He liked hot, popular girls. Sure Rachel was hot as hell [he was never afraid to admit that] but she was at the top of geek list. So he would stay her friend- and yeah they were friends now- and that would be fine.

The two of them had been semi-cool ever since they made out [again] and Finn dumped her. She was all sorts of depressed and it kinda really freaked Puck out, so he decided to keep his word to be nicer to Jews and let her talk to him about Finn and all of that. And then they watched some stupid musical together [if he was being honest, it wasn't all that bad] and things just happened from there.

Basically, him and Rachel were buds, and if anyone had a problem with it he'd beat the shit out of them… well when he was done with probation of course. Because he seriously didn't need to go back to juvie. That place fucking sucked and it really scared the shit out of him-although he'd never admit that out loud because he was a bad ass and a stud, both of which don't get scared.

He spots Rachel at her locker, which is weird because she's usually in the choir room or in class by now, but whatever. He strolls over to her, ignoring any looks he's getting- which is probably a lot because everyone is nosy and annoying and don't know how to back the fuck off. He leans against the locker next to hers, staring at her legs for a while. She really was fucking hot, and she liked to show off those long tan legs of hers. The best part of Rachel Berry without a doubt was those legs.

"Noah….Noah, my eyes are up here," He heard her say. He finally looked back up at her face, a smirk on his face. She couldn't blame him for admiring her fine body. They'd been friends long enough for her to figure out that he did that a lot. Like….a lot.

"Do you have anything to say to me," She asked, smiling brightly. She rocked back on her heels, and then forward again.

He was confused. He didn't have anything to say to her. Hanukkah was over, so that wasn't right. They didn't celebrate Christmas, and even if they did there was still a week left so that wasn't right either. She hadn't gotten him anything so he didn't need to thank her, and they weren't dating [he didn't do dating] so it couldn't be any anniversary bull shit. "Umm, no?"

Her face fell, and he wanted to smack himself because he liked it when Rachel smiled. When she was upset it seriously fucking sucked. "Oh," She said softly, nodding while she closed her locker. What the hell had he forgotten? He couldn't think of anything.

So he walked her to her first period class, thinking of anything he should have remembered. He was completely stumped. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

He spends the rest of his day trying to figure out just what he did wrong. It was really pissing him off too. It was pissing him off that he couldn't figure out what he forgot, but it was pissing him off even more that he cared so fucking much. The old him wouldn't have cared. He would have shrugged, said whatever, and let her get the fuck over it.

But he wasn't the same dude anymore. He'd gotten Quinn pregnant, they had a baby, they gave up the baby. He went to juvie. He'd been through a lot of shit the past year. So it obviously fucking changed him. And Rachel was his friend. Probably his only real friend and that was fucking awesome of her, so yeah he was gonna try and make her happier.

When he met up with her for lunch, she seemed even worse than she was in the morning. What the fuck?

"Something bothering you," He asked, as they headed towards the gleek table. Usually he sat with the football players but some days he would go ahead and sit with the unpopular glee club members and today was kind of important, because Rachel was still upset and because he still didn't know what was so important that he forgot.

She shook her head, as they walked "No. I'm fine." Liar.

"Alright. Whatever." She was such a bad liar. Or maybe he just knew her better than that. He didn't want to think about it.

They sat down at the table with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Brittany. Mike and Brittany were the only two popular gleeks that pretty much sat at the gleek table all the damn time. They did it for their Artie and Tina of course.

"Hey Rachel…" Mercedes said.

Rachel looked up, suddenly her expression brightened. "Yes, Mercedes?" Huh. That was weird. What the hell is going on?

"Have you heard from Kurt lately? He hasn't called me in days and-" Puck ignored the rest of the conversation, because Rachel went back to looking sad and depressed and it was driving him insane. Sure, he felt a hell of a lot better knowing it wasn't him that had her all sad and depressed, but everyone. None the less, he needed to find out what the hell was going on with her and he needed to find out soon.

Lunch goes by, and Rachel doesn't talk. Like, not even one word. No one else seems to notice [how do you not notice that shit?] but he does and he wants to scream almost. Was it some glee thing they all forgot? That might be it. When the bell rings, he stands up and walks Rachel to her next class [shut up, he just doesn't want anyone to slushie her.] "So, did we all forget some big glee thing or something," He asks, confused as shit at this point.

She looks up at him, shakes her head, and looks down at the ground again. "No. There's nothing glee related on my mind at this moment in time."

"Then what the fuck is going on, Berry," He almost snapped, and she stops and looks up at him.

He sighed and ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound like a huge fucking dick, but you're acting really messed up."

"Well I'm sorry you think so," She mumbled, storming off. He groaned and threw his head back in frustration. Seriously, what the fuck?

After school gets out, he really wishes he could wait for Rachel at her locker. But he's got football practice so he really fucking can't. And to make it worse, she's got to walk home. It's freezing outside, and she has to walk home because her dads are out of town again. Damnit.

Practice sucks [what else is new] and he drives him in a bad mood and a little bit sore. Beiste always works them hard- she's a good fucking coach though and an awesome person so it's not all that bad- and it usually leaves all the guys in a little bit of agony afterwards.

He hops on his lap top when he gets home, hoping Rachel's on Skype or IM or something [he forced her to get both] but she's not which sucks. He goes on Facebook because he hasn't checked it in a while when something pops out at him. It's right there in front of his face, what he'd forgotten. What he'd been doing so wrong all day, and everyone else too. "Shit," He mumbles, running a hand over his face.

How could they all be such ass holes to forget?

He jumps up from his bed, getting his shoes on, and pulling his letterman jacket on before dashing down the stairs, out the front door, and to his truck.

It doesn't take him long to get to Rachel's house. She doesn't live that far from him, he knows how to get there well enough that he could do it with his eyes closed, and he was kind of speeding there. He turns his truck off in front of the Berry house hold and runs up to the front door, practically banging on it. _God Damnit, Berry open the damn door. It's cold and I need to tell you how much of a fucking idiot I am._

She opens the door, and she's wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts that cling to her skin. He swallows and takes a deep breath. Wow. She drove him fucking insane sometimes.

"Yes, Noah," She asks, waiting for him to say something. He pushes past her into her house, ignoring her gasp and he turns around. She shuts the door, and in seconds he has a hand on either side of her head. Their bodies are close, almost too close, but whatever. It feels good, and he has to make her listen to him and this is the only way he thinks she will.

"Listen, Rach. I'm seriously really fucking sorry. I'm such a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have forgotten and I feel like an ass hole," He explained, staring down at her.

She takes a deep breath "And what is it that you've forgotten?"

He rolls his eyes "Happy Birthday, Rachel. I can't believe none of us fucking remembered, and I'm sorry. You only turn sixteen once, and today must have really sucked for you."

He praises the good lord when he sees a smile fall on her face, because that's all he's really wanted to see all day long. "How'd you remember," She asks.

He shrugs "Facebook." She frowns again, and God Damnit that wasn't ok with him.

Before she could say anything else, he leans in and presses his lips against hers. And he can't explain how fucking awesome it is, because kissing Rachel is always the best. She's really fucking good at it, and she's just so fucking hot.

She sighs into the kiss, and leans into him, her arms snaking around his neck. They stay like that for a good five minutes, and he has her pressed against the back of the door. She finally pulls away from him [damnit] and looks up at him. "Noah…"

"Rachel, don't say it. I know your pissed or upset or whatever that I forgot your birth-" He's cut off when she covers his mouth with her hand. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, moving her hand to the side of his face.

"Noah, I think we…I want you to…" She takes another a deep breath before continuing "Will you make love to me?"

He stands there for a while, trying to comprehend what she was saying. Rachel Berry…was asking him, Noah Puckerman….for sex? "You wanna have sex," He asked, raising an eyebrow?

She looks down "You can ignore what I said completely. I shouldn't have asked. I'm-" It's his turn to interrupt her and he lifts her chin to make her look at him.

"Yes. Hell yes. Why in the hell would I say no," He asked, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She smils widely at him, biting her bottom lip [fuck, that shit was hot] and holds her hand out. He gladly takes it in his own and she leads him upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, [after 3 rounds, might he add] him and Rachel are laying in her bed. She's got her head on his chest, and their legs are tangled together.

"So, this was…" His sentence drifts off, and he wants to know how she's feeling about all of this. Which is weird because typically he wouldn't care, but this is Rachel and she's always been different than all the other girls. She's always been better.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," She says softly, and he can almost hear the smile in her words. Fuck yes, he's awesome.

He runs his hand up and down her back "How do you feel?"

She shrugs, pressing a kiss to his chest "A little sore but I'll live. It was worth it. Even if everyone forgot my sixteenth birthday…today has been the best birthday ever. All because of you."

This makes him smile, because he made her day better which usually he can never do. She makes him feel like no one else ever has and it's fucking scary, yeah, and it's new for him but it's kind of really awesome too. He's never really done the dating thing but he's willing to try for her. "Rach?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you…ya know… be my girl," He asks slowly, and she lifts her head to look at him. It's dark so he can't see the look on her face.

"You're serious, right? You're not kidding," She asks seriously.

Ouch. "No I'm not fucking kidding."

She giggles, and any anger that was there a second ago isn't there anymore. "Ok, ok. Down boy. It's just, you never date."

He shrugs "And now I am. Unless you're saying no."

"God no! Noah, of course I'll be your girlfriend." He feels her fingers lace through his and he really hasn't ever been happier.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers, holding her close to him. He leans back when they're done, a smirk on his face. "Oh and Rach?"

"Yes, Noah," She asks.

"Next time just tell me what I forgot. We would have been having sex hours ago."

"Noah," She scolds, hitting him on the chest, and he chuckles and pulls her closer to him.

If Rachel's birthday was this fucking awesome for him, he can't wait to see what his birthday will be like.

**A/N: Ok that was it. Technically I'm a day late but I hope you'll all understand. This is for Rachel's birthday. Now, at first I thought I made Puck all OOC but now that I think about it I don't think I did all that much. This was supposed to be fluffy and based upon the latest two episodes of glee Puck has been changing. So yeah. Reviews?**


End file.
